Silent Law Rewrite
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Version réécrite de Silent Law. Cloud Strife a la responsabilité de ses frères, Sora et Roxas, depuis la mort de leurs parents. Cependant, au fil du temps, l'attitude de Cloud paraît de plus en plus étrange, et cela n'échappe pas à son meilleur ami : Léon. M pour les thèmes abordés. Yaoi et couples plus classiques . Vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.
1. Prologue

Bonjour.

Voici donc, comme promis pour ceux qui avaient lu la première version, la nouvelle version de ma fic « Silent Law ». Autant vous le dire tout de suite : la fin est déjà écrite, donc cette histoire ne sera pas un never end. Cependant, j'ai fait pas mal de changements dans l'histoire, donc je ne posterais pas tout d'un coup. Cela vous permettra aussi de poster vos questions, si vous en avez. J'y répondrais au chapitre suivant. ^^

Sur ce, voici le nouveau prologue :

**Couples présents** : Cloud x Léon (mais lent), Roxas x Naminé & Cloud x (à vous de lire!^^)

**Avertissement** : Si vous n'aimez pas le yaoi, passez votre chemin. De même, quelques scènes peuvent s'avérer « choquantes » pour les plus jeunes. Vous voilà prévenu.

Mais rien de trop graphique.

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Prologue**

Il était presque 3h du matin lorsqu'une moto s'approcha doucement d'un petit pavillon tranquille de la banlieue de Radiant Garden. Garé devant, le pilote coupa son engin et en descendit. Il ne portait pas de casque, sans doute à cause de sa coupe plus qu'originale. En effet, ses cheveux dorés et en pagailles étaient illuminés par la Lune, lui donnant une allure plutôt étrange. Il entra le plus discrètement possible, referma la porte derrière lui et se dirigea à l'étage. Arrivé devant l'une des chambres, il entrebâilla la porte pour jeter un oeil aux jumeaux qui y dormaient. Voyant que tout était normal, il referma la porte en souriant et gagna sa proche chambre, au bout du couloir, où il s'effondra sur le lit. Le jeune homme retira rapidement la plupart de ses vêtements à l'exception de son caleçon, se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Ce jeune homme répondait au nom de Cloud Strife, et rentrait à peine d'une longue journée de travail. Malgré ses 20 ans, il travaillait déjà depuis un peu plus de 3 ans, pour subvenir aux besoins de ses frères, suite au décès de leur parents. Il avait ainsi quitter son lycée et tous ses amis... ou presque. En effet, il voyait encore régulièrement Léon, puisqu'il travaillait comme livreur pour la soeur de ce dernier, une fille autoritaire mais sympathique, qui gardait parfois les jumeaux, à l'occasion.

C'est d'ailleurs les deux jeunes garçons, surexcités, qui réveillèrent leur frère à peine 4h après qu'il se soit couché, à son grand désarroi :

« Clooooud! Lève toi » lança un Sora surexcité en se jetant sur son aîné, ce qui eut pour effet, quasi-instantané de plaquer le plus âgé, qui tentait désespérément d'émerger et de former des pensées cohérentes :

« S'qui s'pass? »

« Tu as déjà oublié Cloud? » remarqua le frère de Sora, Roxas, qui semblait lui aussi très excité, mais de manière plus modéré que le brun qui lui servait de jumeau.

Un éclair passa soudain dans les yeux du plus âgé, qui se tourna brusquement vers son réveil, qui indiquait aussi la date, avant de se plaquer la main sur le visage :

« La rentrée des classe » marmonna t-il, avant de penser « Si j'avais su, je n'airais pas travaillé si tard hier soir... »

« C'est ça! Allez lève toi! » cria Sora en le tirant par le bras pour le faire se lever plus vite « On va être en retard! Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer le premier jour! »

« En retard ou pas, tu te feras remarquer » lança Roxas pour taquiner son frère, qui lui répondit en lui tirant la langue, tout en continuant de tirer Cloud hors de son lit.

« Doucement Sora, je me lève! Attendez moi en bas, je m'habille et on part. »

Les jumeaux s'exécutèrent, et, quinze minutes plus tard, Cloud les lâchait devant l'entrée du lycée, quelque peu nostalgique, tout en espérant que tout se passerait bien pour ses jeunes frères de 15 ans.

Il allait rentré, lorsque son portable sonna. Il décrocha et la voix à l'autre bout du fil lui glaça immédiatement le sang :

« J'ai un nouveau travail pour toi. Viens ce soir à 19h, et ne soit pas en retard ! »

Son interlocuteur raccrocha immédiatement après, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répondre. Cloud reposa alors son téléphone dans sa poche, en soupirant : « Avec ça en tête, inutile de retourner me coucher, d'autant que je risque de faire des cauchemars et d'être en retard pour prendre mon service cet après-midi... On dirait qu'un bon café s'impose ».

Il quitta alors le parking du lycée avec la petite voiture qu'il utilisait pour transporter les jumeaux, et se dirigea vers le centre de la ville.

**XxX**

Voilà pour le prologue.

Si vous avez des questions, ou si vous voyez des fautes d'orthographe, n'hésitez pas à le dire! ^^

N'hésitez pas non plus à laissez des commentaires, ça motive vraiment (je n'aurais pas écris ce remake sans eux).

Et comme c'est un remake, je vais aussi posté 2 chapitres, histoire de ne pas trop faire attendre les gens qui suivent encore cette histoire.

Merci à tous!^^


	2. Chapitre 1

Voici d'ore et déjà le premier chapitre, enjoy!^^

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 1 **

Cloud venait à peine de rentrer lorsque le téléphone de la maison se mis à sonner. Il décrocha, et reconnut immédiatement la voix de sa chef, en pleine crise de stress, visiblement plus qu'agacée :

« Cloud, est-ce que tu peux venir travailler maintenant, s'il te plait? Et j'aurais besoin que tu fasses un peu de rab ce soir aussi, un autre livreur vient de me lâcher, et je n'ai personne d'autre que toi sous la main ! »

Le blond regarda l'horloge qui trônait dans le salon, elle indiquait 10h30. Il soupira : « Ok, mais est-ce que j'ai le temps de me laver, histoire de me réveiller un peu. »

« Si tu veux, mais j'ai besoin de toi à 11h dernier délai ! Merci d'avoir accepter ! A tout à l'heure. » Sur ces mots, elle raccrocha, laissant le livreur à ses pensées : avaient-ils tous jurés de le tuer aujourd'hui?

L'esprit encore un peu brumeux à cause de la fatigue, il se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de bain, pour prendre une douche rapide avant une nouvelle journée de travail.

**XxX**

Il était midi et quart lorsque le dénommé Léon reçu un appel sur son mobile. Alors en pleine pause déjeuné, il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et sortit pour prendre l'appelle :

« Allô? »

« Squall? » Il fit alors immédiatement la grimace : il n'aimait pas ce nom.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cloud? »

« Ta soeur m'a demandé de remplacer quelqu'un. Je ne pourrais pas aller chercher les jumeaux ce soir, est-ce que tu peux le faire pour moi s'il te plaît? »

Le brun soupira : « Ca marche, mais c'est bien parce qu'ils n'auront probablement pas de devoir ce soir. Tu sais comme moi que tu es le seul à pouvoir faire travailler Sora! »

A l'autre bout du fil, le frère des jumeaux ne pu réprimer un sourire, avant de lâcher simplement un « merci » et de raccrocher.

Léon fixa bêtement son téléphone : il était inquiet pour Cloud. Ce dernier travaillait vraiment beaucoup, et sa soeur n'hésitait pas à lui donner des heures supplémentaires. Évidemment, il acceptait car cela lui faisait plus d'argent, mais Léon avait peur qu'à force, le blond ne se rende malade. D'autant plus que les jumeaux n'étaient pas vraiment dans l'âge le plus facile à gérer, surtout lorsqu'on est encore soi-même très jeune. Léon le savait bien, puisque sa soeur s'était beaucoup occupée de lui, et il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs : fugues, fréquentations douteuses, drogues...

Quand il y repensait, il avait immédiatement envie de se donner des baffes. Mais heureusement pour Cloud, les jumeaux semblaient bien plus raisonnables que lui.

Il fallait dire que Cloud était l'une des personnes qui l'avait aidé à s'en sortir, il était donc plutôt doué pour ce genre de chose, même si, au premier abord, il passait facilement pour un asocial.

Tout en se remémorant son passé, Léon pensa soudain qu'un de leurs amis travaillait en tant que stagiaire dans le lycée des jumeaux. Il pourrait toujours aller le voir en attendant les « petits monstres », comme il aimait à les surnommés.

Sur ces pensées plus joyeuses, il se dirigea à nouveau vers les bâtiments de sa fac : il était bientôt temps de retourner en cours.

**XxX**

Il était déjà presque 16h lorsque Cloud réalisa qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer de la soirée. Entre ses heures supplémentaires et son mystérieux rendez-vous... Rendez-vous auquel il risquait d'ailleurs d'être en retard ! Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée. Et il ne pouvait même pas prévenir ses frères, autrement, ils se douteraient de quelque chose... Bah, tant pis, il appellerais dans la soirée. En espérant que Squall ne resterait pas à la maison.

**XxX**

A la fin de leurs cours, Roxas et Sora se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, histoire de voir s'ils apercevaient Cloud arriver. Les jumeaux adoraient lorsqu'il travaillait l'après-midi, car il devait venir les chercher avec sa moto. Un bonheur pour les adolescents, qui n'avaient pas le droit de toucher au véhicule en temps normal. Mais ce jour-là, Cloud était en retard. Les jumeaux parcoururent donc le parking à sa recherche, espérant qu'il était venu en avance, et qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarquer à cause du monde. D'un seul coup, Roxas sursauta en entendant son frère hurler :

« SQUALL! »

Le blond se retourna et vis qu'en effet, le meilleur ami de leur frère se trouvait un peu plus loin, à côté d'un homme encore plus grand que lui, en costard, ce qui lui allait très mal à cause de sa carrure plutôt athlétique.

Le brun interpellé par Sora, quant à lui, répliqua, en ronchonnant : « C'est Léon! »

« Mais Cloud il t'appelle bien Squall! Et tu ne dis jamais rien! » rétorqua Sora.

L'homme inconnu des jumeaux eu un petit sourire malicieux :

« Alors comme ça « Squall », tu laisses Cloudy t'appeler par ton petit nom? »

« La ferme Zack ! » rétorqua Léon avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux « Bon, vous deux, montez dans la voiture. Cloud finira tard ce soir, c'est moi qui vous ramène. »

L'atmosphère s'alourdit tout à coup, lorsque Sora et Roxas, visiblement très déçus se dirigèrent, sans un mot de plus vers le véhicule de Léon. Mais juste avant de monter, Roxas se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

« C'est normal que Cloud fasse autant d'heures supplémentaires ? Il est de plus en plus souvent absent les nuits maintenant aussi... »

D'abord surpris par la question, Léon afficha un petit sourire rassurant avant de répondre :

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas! »

Rassuré, le plus jeune monta dans le véhicule et referma la porte. Léon s'apprêta à les rejoindre après avoir saluer Zack lorsque celui-ci l'arrêta :

« Quel est le malaise? »

« Quoi? »

« Pas à moi Léon, je te connais trop bien! »

Le brun soupira et se résigna :

« Je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Cloud. Ma soeur sait qu'il doit s'occuper des jumeaux, et elle ne lui donne que très rarement des livraisons de nuit, ou alors elle le prévient en avance, comme hier soir... Ca m'a étonné d'ailleurs qu'il accepte, sachant qu'aujourd'hui c'était la rentrée. Il se surmène trop. »

« Bah, tu le connais, répliqua son vis-à-vis, il est prêt à tout pour ses frères. Il a peut être demandé à ta soeur de ne rien te dire au sujet de ses heures supplémentaires, histoire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas comme tu le fais maintenant. »

« Mouais... Possible. »

« Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'y vais moi, je dois aller m'entraîner au gymnase. Bye Squally! » lança Zack, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère, s'éloignant en riant.

Après lui avoir lancer un regard noir, Léon monta en voiture, et ramena les jumeaux chez eux, décidant d'attendre le retour de Cloud, histoire de tirer cette affaire au clair. Zack avait peut être raison, mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et voulait être sûr.

**XxXxXxX**

Voilà pour le premier chapitre!^^ N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	3. Chapitre 2

Je me sens d'humeur généreuse ce soir, donc voici le chapitre 2! ^^ Mais ça sera le dernier pour cette première vague. Enjoy !

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 2**

Il était presque 19h lorsque le téléphone sonna chez les Strife.

« C'est moi qui décroche! » cria Sora en se précipitant en bas des escaliers. Loupant une marche, il s'étala de tout son long sur le sol un peu plus bas, sous les éclats de rire de Roxas, tandis que Léon, qui était resté dans le salon, se saisit du téléphone.

« Cloud ? »

« Squall ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore chez moi? »

« Euh... J'attendais que tu rentres, j'ai quelque chose à te demander... en face à face? »

Léon entendit alors quelqu'un grommeler à l'autre bout du fils, avant que ne vienne la réponse :

« Désolée, j'appelais pour dire aux jumeaux que je rentrerais un peu tard ce soir. Tu peux le leur dire? Je passerais te voir demain. »

« Quelque chose ne va pas? »

« Non, non, juste une livraison un peu loin. Je vais mettre du temps à rentré. Merci de t'être occuper d'eux. »

Sur ce, le blond raccrocha, laissant Léon interdit.

« C'était Cloud? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait? » demanda Sora en se massant le menton, tandis que Roxas affichait toujours un large sourire, sourire qui s'effaça lorsque Léon prit la parole :

« Il a dit qu'il rentrerais tard ce soir. Vous devrez vous coucher sans lui. Je vous fais confiance, je dois rentré moi aussi. Je vous ai fait quelque chose à manger, vous arriverez à ne pas vous disputer pour faire la vaisselle? »

Cette petite touche d'humour redonna le sourire aux deux adolescents, malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à les ronger. Ils dirent au revoir à Léon, et se mirent à table quelque temps plus tard.

Au beau milieu du repas, beaucoup plus silencieux que d'habitude, Roxas prit la parole : « Dis, Sora, tu n'as pas l'impression que Cloud nous cache quelque chose ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Mais je trouve qu'il travaille beaucoup. Cette nuit, il est encore rentré à 3h du matin. »

Roxas parut surpris par cette affirmation très sérieuse, surtout venant de Sora, mais il savait que son « petit » frère avait le sommeil beaucoup plus léger que lui.

« J'espère juste qu'il ne s'écroulera pas de fatigue, au risque d'y laisser sa Santé. » soupira Roxas avant d'avaler un nouveau morceau de chocobo grillé.

Sentant que suite à sa remarque, l'atmosphère devenait soudain de plus en plus pesante, il décida de proposer à Sora leur dessert préféré :

« Eh Sora, il reste des glaces à l'eau de mer au frigo. On fait un concours? Celui qui en mange le plus? »

Les yeux du petit brun se mirent tout à coup à briller. La proposition était clairement acceptée.

**XxX**

Cloud roulait dans le quartier aisée de la ville, où s'alignaient les demeures bourgeoises. Il était déjà 19h10 : magnifique, il était en retard. Et exténué par dessus le marché ! La journée ne pouvait pas être pire.

Cloud interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il se retrouva devait une large grille noire. Il activa le pass que le propriétaire lui avait donné, descendit de sa moto, et la poussa dans l'allée qui menait au garage. Il la gara là et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

Il prit une grande inspiration, déglutit non sans difficulté, et ouvrit la porte. Le hall dans lequel il venait de pénétré était plutôt grand et donnait presque directement sur un grand salon. Sur sa gauche se trouvait un escalier en haut duquel se trouvait son pire cauchemar :

« Tu es en retard ! » déclara l'homme, dont les cheveux long et argentés ondulaient élégamment derrière lui tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. La voix était calme, pourtant, on y sentait une pointe de colère.

Malgré lui, Cloud recula d'un pas et bredouilla :

« C'est que... j'ai eu un imprévu et... »

« Epargne moi tes excuses ! » rétorqua violemment son vis-à-vis. « Aurais-tu oublié ta place? »

Le blond recula machinalement d'un pas tandis que son hôte se rapprochait de plus en plus : « N... Non. Excusez-moi. » Baissant les yeux lorsque l'homme en face de lui, le célèbre Sephiroth, arriva à sa hauteur. Il l'agrippa alors par le bras gauche, et l'entraîna à sa suite, en direction de l'escalier :

« On dirait que certaines règles ne sont pas encore rentré. Suis moi, nous allons arranger ça! »

Les yeux de Cloud se dilatèrent de terreur et il pensa « Finalement, j'avais tort. Cette journée pouvait définitivement être pire ».

**XxXxXxX**

Et voilà, c'est tout pour ce soir!^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires. Évidemment, plus il y en aura, plus vite je serais motivée pour poster la suite.

Encore merci à vous de vous être intéressés à l'histoire! ^^


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Silent Law. Les autres étaient surtout des récapitulatifs, mais j'ai trouvé que ça manquait un peu de commentaires... Je cours pas après non plus, mais un mot gentil, ça ne tue pas! Merci donc à tenebreyami, hinatanatkae, x-sosei-x et bleachhitsugaya de s'en être donnée la peine. Ca fait très plaisir!^^

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, voici le chapitre 3, avec un peu d'inédit (je crois).

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 3**

« Je suis rentré! Tifa, tu es là? » cria Léon.

La soeur du brun apparu soudain face à lui, l'air grognon, se massant la tempe, visiblement pour chasser un affreux mal de tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi est-ce que tu cries comme ça? » marmonna t-elle, « Fait vite, je vais me coucher. La journée a été horrible ! »

« Ou est-ce que tu as envoyé Cloud pour sa dernière livraison ce soir? »

« Pardon? »

« Cloud... Tu sais, mon meilleur ami? Je te demande où... »

« Oui, je sais qui est Cloud, merci! » l'interrompit Tifa, visiblement excédé. « Je ne me souviens plus de l'adresse de son dernier colis. Tu n'as qu'à regarder sur l'ordinateur. Moi, je vais me coucher! Je n'en peux plus! »

Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers, et disparu à l'étage. N'insistant pas, Léon se dirigea vers l'ordinateur qu'il ralluma. Mais une fois arriver à l'écran du mot de passe, il réalisa quelque chose d'affreux : quel était le mot de passe, justement? Tifa ne lui avait rien dit avant de monter se coucher.

Il se mit alors à réfléchir a ce qu'aurait pu choisir sa soeur, espérant qu'il trouverait avant de bloquer la machine. Autrement, il était bon pour un sermon dans les règles et ce, dès son réveil !

**XxX**

Pour Cloud, la nuit s'annonçait comme un véritable jeu de massacre, du moins, en ce qui le concernait. En effet, Sephiroth l'avait menotté aux barres de son lit et le regardait avec un véritable sourire de carnassier. Il était en train de déshabillé lentement et sensuellement son jeune captif, qui n'avait pas le droit de bouger, ou d'émettre la moindre protestation, sous peine de prendre un coup du poignard qu'il tenait dans l'autre main. Le torse de Cloud était déjà coupé en plusieurs endroits et, même si les plaies restaient superficielles et légères, elle n'en restait pas moins douloureuses.

Il fallait dire que côté douleur, le grand héros Sephiroth en connaissait un rayon ! Durant la guerre qui avait eu lieu plusieurs années auparavant, il avait été général, et gérait les équipes chargées des interrogatoires des prisonniers. Inutile de dire que tous ceux qui avaient eu le malheur de tomber entre ses mains avaient avouer rapidement.

« Le plus écoeurant » pensa Cloud, pour s'éloigner de sa réalité « c'est qu'un type pareil ait autant de décorations et soit considéré comme un héros! »

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Sephiroth avait renoncé à son poste de Général afin de « payer pour toute la souffrance qu'il avait dû provoquer au nom de la survie de sa patrie », ce qui avait immédiatement été vécu comme un sacrifice noble et généreux. La ville de Radiant Garden, capitale du pays, lui avait alors offert un poste des plus important : responsable principal des forces de l'ordre. En d'autre mots, il assurait la sécurité de la ville.

« Quelle ironie! » pensa Cloud, juste avant qu'un bruit sec ne retentisse dans la pièce. Sephiroth venait de le gifler.

« Allons mon petit chocobo, tu n'es pas du tout avec moi là! Ne t'ai-je pas déjà expliqué ton rôle? »

Cloud hocha rapidement la tête, ce qui lui valu une seconde gifle.

« Ce n'est pas ainsi que je t'ai appris à répondre! »

« Oui » lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

« Oui qui? »

« Oui... maître. »

A ses mots, son tortionnaire paru satisfait, et se remit à le caresser, écoeurant le jeune homme au plus haut point. De cette torture, mais aussi de sa faiblesse, qui avait autorisé ça. Mais avait-il seulement le choix?

**XxX**

Léon se réveilla en sursaut le lendemain matin au son des pas de sa soeur dans les escaliers. Visiblement, elle était furieuse, et cela s'entendait. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment. La veille, il avait préféré arrêté ses tentatives avant de bloquer l'ordinateur, et avait préféré attendre le matin pour lui poser ses questions. Mais si elle était déjà dans cet état au réveil, il était inutile de lui demander quoique ce soit, à moins d'être quelque peu masochiste. Ce que n'était pas Léon.

Il se lava rapidement, s'habilla, pris ses affaires de cours et descendit au rez-de-chaussé, avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. Il avait un peu de temps avant les cours, pourquoi ne pas cuisiner? De plus, un bon déjeuner aiderait peut être sa soeur à ne pas détruire le mur dans lequel elle avait pour habitude de donner des coups de pieds, lorsqu'elle était contrarier.

Quelque minutes plus tard, elle arriva dans la cuisine, l'air grognon. Voyant Léon, elle demanda subitement :

« Tu as beaucoup de cours aujourd'hui? »

D'abord interloqué, Léon réfléchit rapidement avant de répondre : « Seulement deux ce matin. Cet après-midi, ce sont les activités de club, et je n'ai pas encore choisit le mien. Pourquoi? »

« Cloud vient de me lâcher pour aujourd'hui! » grommela Tifa, ne se rendant pas compte que son frère était soudain très attentif « Il m'a dit qu'il était malade et qu'il prenait sa journée. Je crois qu'il va faire l'effort d'amener les jumeaux à l'école, mais il rentrera tout de suite après. »

« Comment était-il? »

« Je ne sais pas, il a seulement téléphoné tôt ce matin. Mais sa voix était plus faible que d'habitude. »

Léon posa aussitôt l'assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table, attrapa ses affaires et sortit rapidement, lançant à Tifa un « Ok, je le remplace cet après-midi, mais je vais à la faculté en avance, histoire de... euh... choisir mon club en avance. Bonne journée à tout à l'heure! »

Tifa resta interdite face au brusque changement de comportement de son frère, mais finit par hausser les épaules et regarda l'assiette pleine de nourriture laissée sur la table. Ca tombait bien, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner ce matin-là.

**XxX**

Léon avait roulé relativement vite pour arriver au lycée en même temps que Cloud et les jumeaux. Comme il commençait les cours une heure après les petits monstres, il aurait tout le temps de discuter tranquillement avec leur frère. C'est du moins ce qu'il pensait, puisque lorsqu'il arriva au parking, il vit Sora et Roxas remonté le trottoir, mais nulle trace de Cloud.

Il se gara rapidement et couru pour les rattraper :

« Ou est-il? »

Les deux interrogés se regardèrent. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de mystère quant à la personne que Léon voulait voir.

« Il nous a juste déposé. » répondit Roxas, sans émotion apparente. « Tu devrais aller le voir. Il a eu un accident hier soir, avec la moto. Il a des bleus et des coupures de partout, mais il refuse qu'on y regarde de plus près avec Sora. Il dit que ce n'est pas grave. »

Léon regarda le petit blond, si semblable à son aîné, et comprit qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour ce dernier, et lui demandait de l'aide. Il acquiesça :

« Ok, je m'en occupe, faites moi confiance, et ne vous tracassez pas trop pour ça. »

**XxX**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Léon se présentait au domicile de la famille Strife. Il frappa à plusieurs reprise avant qu'un Cloud visiblement épuisé ne lui ouvre et ne le fasse entré. Un peu sur la défensive, il ne prit même pas la peine de le saluer :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » dit-il sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, d'une voix très fatiguée.

Léon l'observa des pieds à la tête. Il portait une chemise à manches trop longues, à tel point qu'on voyait à peine ses mains, et un pantalon très lâche, un peu comme un jogging. L'ensemble donnait un effet « vieux pyjama », ce qui fit un peu sourire Léon. Un peu seulement, car il était évident que cet accoutrement cachait quelque chose. D'ailleurs, le blond n'avait pas pu cacher par ce biais sa joue et sa lèvre enflée, pas plus qu'un gros hématome au dessus de son oeil droit.

« Que t'es t-il arrivé? »

Le blond l'observa un moment avant de soupirer et de s'asseoir précautionneusement dans le canapé.

« Tu as croisé les jumeaux c'est ça? Ils ont du te dire ce qui s'était passé, non? »

« Ils m'ont seulement dit que tu avais eu un accident de moto, mais à voir ton état, on dirait plutôt qu'on t'as passé à tabac. »

A ces mots, Cloud tressailli, mais ne donna pas d'autres indications. Il se contenta de regarder Léon dans les yeux, comme pour lui prouver qu'il disait la vérité, et déclara.

« Hier, je n'avais pas assez dormi. J'étais fatiguée, alors je n'ai pas fait assez attention en rentrant. J'ai du déraper sur une tâche d'huile et je suis tombé. J'ai du mettre deux bonnes heures pour rentré après ça, tellement la douleur me donnait la nausée. Mais ça va mieux maintenant, j'ai seulement besoin de me reposer. Donc est-ce que tu pourrais me laisser, s'il te plait? »

Dans le regard de Cloud, il y avait également quelque chose d'implorant, si bien que Léon décida de quitter les lieux, non sans lancer un dernier regard au blond qui, en guise de réponse, lui lança un faible sourire :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, j'ai juste besoin de dormir. Ensuite, tout ira bien. J'irais bien. »

Le brun hocha la tête et sorti. Avant de partir, il jeta un dernier regard à la maison avant de murmurer : « Mais si je m'inquiètes autant, c'est seulement parce que je t'aime, Cloud. Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ? »

**XxXxXxX**

Voilà! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude, histoire de voir ce qui convient le mieux.

Ici, j'en suis à peu près la moitié de l'histoire, sachant que je ne sais pas encore si oui ou non je fais un épilogue. Mais dites vous bien que ma décision dépendra du nombre de commentaires. ^^ Le but du jeu, c'est aussi d'avoir des avis (même négatif s'ils sont constructifs). A vous de jouer!^^

Merci à vous et à la prochaine! ^^


	5. Chapitre 4

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Tout d'abord, merci à ceux qui ont pris la peine de commenter (hinatanatkae, bleachhitsugaya, x-sosei-x et Shiro-chan37). Ca fait quand même super plaisir, et ça me donne pas l'impression d'avoir fait une nouvelle version pour rien. ^^

Bon, voici sans plus attendre le chapitre.

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 4**

Cela faisait désormais quelques semaines que Cloud avait eut son accident, et la plupart de ses blessures avaient disparues. Les plus longues à cicatriser étaient les marques des menottes sur ses poignets, qu'il dissimulait grâce aux bandes qu'il avait piquer à Roxas. Au début, ce dernier avait posé quelques questions sur ce brusque changement look, mais Cloud lui avait simplement répondu que c'était plus confortable pour lui lorsqu'il était à moto, car ça les lui « maintenait ». Piètre excuse en vérité, mais le jeune blond avait eu l'air de la gober assez facilement, sans chercher plus loin.

Il fallait dire que le look de Roxas avait lui aussi radicalement changé. Avant, il s'habillait surtout en blanc, avec quelques éléments de contraste noir, tel un T-shirt. Désormais, il s'habillait plutôt de noir et avait émit l'hypothèse de se teindre les cheveux en noir. Cloud n'avait tout d'abord pas vraiment compris, jusqu'à ce que Sora lui révèle la clé du mystère : Roxas était amoureux d'une des filles de leur classe. Une jeune fille aux cheveux blond du nom de Naminé.

Selon la description de Sora, elle était toujours vêtu de vêtement très clair et très simple. Roxas, par pur esprit d'opposition et d'association, avait donc décidé de faire totalement l'inverse, pour attirer son attention : vêtement noir et chargés et attitude plus « sombre ». Il s'était même trouvé un « coach » parmi les deuxièmes années, pour travailler son attitude. Un rouquin du nom d'Axel, si Sora ne se trompait pas.

De son côté, le plus jeune de la famille donnait l'impression, la plupart du temps, d'être complètement ailleurs. Il était d'ailleurs souvent de sorti avec sa bande d'amis, si bien que cela arrangeait grandement Cloud : aucun des jumeaux ne semblait trop faire attention à ses absences répétées ou à ses blessures occasionnelles.

Le seul « problème » qu'il lui restait à éliminer, c'était Léon, qui continuait à l'observer comme s'il soupçonnait quelque chose. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser tout découvrir. Il ne ferait que le mettre lui aussi en danger, et il était déjà bien agacé de s'être ainsi laissé prendre au piège lui-même, sans y entraîné quelqu'un d'autre !

Toute la question était de savoir comment s'y prendre.

**XxX**

Pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son amour, Léon avait prit l'habitude de l'observer à distance durant les semaines de ce qui semblait être une convalescence. Toutefois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intrigué : Cloud portait désormais les bandes-bracelets de Roxas aux poignets, et il avait parfois de nouvelles petites blessures qui apparaissaient sur ses avants-bras. Cependant, il ne semblait pas les trouver dérangeante, puisqu'il portait régulièrement ses pulls sans manche ou des T-shirt, qui ne les dissimulaient pas.

Mais, ce qui rendait la situation d'autant plus louche aux yeux de Léon, c'est que Cloud ne l'appelais plus pour aller chercher les jumeaux lorsqu'il était en retard ou au travail. Il se contentait de demander à sa soeur, voire même à Zack. Tout cela était vraiment très louche.

Quelque chose clochait, et il voulait savoir quoi ! Il décrocha son téléphone :

« Allô... Zack? Dis moi, tu es toujours en contact avec ce type qui bossait chez les flics? »

Une réponse affirmative.

« Ok, tu peux l'appeler et lui demander s'il peut enquêter discrètement sur Cloud? Je crois qu'il y a un problème. »

**XxX**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps Cloud avait enfin son après-midi et sa soirée de libre ! Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu. Sephiroth était toujours un peu rude avec lui, ce qui faisait que rentrer par la suite était un véritable calvaire, et la douleur le maintenait éveillé plusieurs heures, même lorsqu'il était couché. Un peu de repos ne lui ferait donc pas de mal.

Mais au moment où il descendit de sa moto, Squall lui tomba dessus :

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler un peu tous les deux? »

Cloud soupira. Vu le ton employé, il était inutile qu'il essaie d'y couper. Autant accepter et faire en sorte que cela aille le plus vite possible. Mais une fois dans la maison, la conversation ne tourna pas du tout comme il l'avait espéré :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites? »

« Je ne t'évites pas! » répondit-il sur la défensive.

« Ne te fiche pas de moi ! » hurla Léon, visiblement en colère.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu m'observes en permanence... ça me met mal à l'aise » avoua le blond.

« Et pour quelle raison? »

« Hein? »

« Pour quelle raison est-ce que je te met mal à l'aise maintenant? Tu ne l'avais jamais été auparavant! Tu agis bizarrement depuis plusieurs mois déjà! Tu sais que Zack et moi on s'inquiète? Même ma soeur s'inquiète pour toi! »

« Je suis désolé... Je... »

A ce moment là, la sonnerie du portable de Cloud retentit. Il décrocha et s'éloigna de Léon pour répondre.

Ce dernier tendit l'oreille mais ne pu entendre qu'un « j'arrive » avant que Cloud ne raccroche et se dirige vers la porte.

Le brun se jeta alors sur lui, lui saisissant le poignet : « Ou vas-tu? »

« Travailler » répondit le blond, le regard fuyant. Il essaya de dégager son poignet, mais Léon tenait bon. Il était certain que sa soeur avait donné son après-midi à Cloud. Il ne pouvait pas travailler pour elle. Et il voulait savoir où il allait.

Finalement, il ne parvint qu'à mettre son ami en colère. Cloud le repoussa violemment et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour l'écrire, Léon était par terre, un des bracelets à la main. Il n'eut que le temps d'avoir un aperçu du poignet de Cloud avant que celui-ci ne sorte en claquant la porte derrière lui. Et même si la cicatrice présente était mince, Léon ne savait que trop bien ce qu'elle signifiait. Il se releva avec la ferme intention de l'arrêter mais trop tard : la moto avait déjà démarrée, et Cloud avait filé.

Il referma rapidement la maison avec le double qu'il possédait, et s'empressa d'appeler Zack.

« Léon? Justement j'allais t'appeler. Comme tu me l'avais demandé l'autre jour, j'ai demandé à Tseng de faire une petite enquête pour moi. Comme il me devait un service, il a accepté. Il nous attend à son bureau pour nous donner les infos. »

« Je te rejoins là-bas! »

Léon raccrocha, espérant sincèrement que les révélations du dénommé Tseng n'arriveraient pas trop tard.

**XxX**

Voilà! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il ne s'y passe pas forcément grand chose niveau action!^^

Merci à vous de l'avoir lu et à la prochaine! ^^ (N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ^^)


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire (hinatanatkae, x-sosei-x, Lana et bleachhitsugaya), ça fait super plaisir. ^^

**Avertissement **: Scènes un peu violentes pour les plus jeunes.

Bon, voici sans plus attendre le chapitre.

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Cloud arriva chez Sephiroth, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir trahi Léon, alors que celui-ci cherchait simplement à l'aider. Mais il ne voulait pas l'entraîner dans ce cercle vicieux, il était hors de question qu'il entraîne quelqu'un dans sa chute !

Comme à son habitude, il entra dans la demeure, non sans appréhension. Et comme d'habitude, Sephiroth l'attendait. Mais cette fois-ci, quelque chose semblait différent : il le guida jusqu'au salon, et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le large canapé qui y trônait.

Le blond n'était pas du tout à l'aise, tout ceci était vraiment inhabituel, et ne présageait rien de bon. Pour lui en tout cas.

Sephiroth s'approcha lentement de lui, ses longs cheveux argentés faisant comme une cape derrière lui. Il regarda le blond assit face à lui dans les yeux avant de demander, d'un air presque concerné :

« On dirait que tu es sur le point de pleurer. Serait-ce de ma faute? »

Cloud secoua rapidement la tête : « Non, maître, j'ai juste eu une frayeur sur la route en venant, voilà tout... »

« Ooh! » lança Sephiroth, un sourire malsain se dessinant sur son visage. Il se rapprocha de sa proie, et s'assit juste à côté. Il commença a balader ses mains le long de son torse avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Dis moi mon petit, tu pensais vraiment qu'un détective privé réunirait assez de preuves pour te sortir de là? »

Le blond fut aussitôt glacé d'horreur et essaya aussitôt de s'esquiver, par pur réflexe, mais trop tard : Sephiroth le tenait déjà avec une forte poigne.

« Ce... Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le promet, je... »

Il fut interrompu par une gifle cinglante. Les yeux de Sephiroth le fixait désormais avec un regard meurtrier, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui. Mais ce qui terrifia encore davantage Cloud, ce sont les mots qu'il lui susurra :

« Quelle pitié de devoir en arriver là. Je t'aimais bien, tu n'étais pas mauvais au lit. »

**XxX**

Dans le bureau du dénommé Tseng, Zack et Léon donnaient l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue. Cloud semblait être tourmenté par nul autre que l'homme le plus puissant de la ville : le grand Sephiroth! C'était impossible!

« C'est une plaisanterie? » bafouilla Léon.

« J'ai bien peur que non » annonça Tseng, d'une voix totalement neutre, comme si tout cela lui était indifférent.

« Mais il faut prévenir les flics! Il faut qu'il nous aident! » rétorqua un Léon totalement paniqué, avant de se prendre une tape derrière la tête.

« Réfléchis deux minutes : on va accuser leur chef le plus puissant. Avec le peu de preuve qu'on a, on aura de la chance s'il nous jettent gentiment dehors... » répondit Zack.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?! »

« Du calme! » répondit sèchement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleutés. C'était très inhabituel pour Zack d'être aussi sérieux, Léon suivit donc son ordre.

Voyant qu'il avait réussit à calmer le brun, Zack se tourna vers son ami détective : « On ne peut vraiment rien faire? »

« J'ai une petite milice sous mes ordres. Elle sert à... disons réglé discrètement certains problèmes de nos dirigeants. En revanche, Zack, j'ai pu enquêter pour toi gratuitement, mais la milice, tu devras la payer. Ils ne sont pas aussi généreux que moi. »

« Je paierais! » intervint Léon « Mais allons-y maintenant! Je suis sûr que Cloud est parti rejoindre ce fou tout à l'heure! »

Tseng eu un petit sourire : « Je les appellent. Mais vu que vous me demandez ça dans l'urgence, il faudra ajouter une petite prime aux salaires de base. »

Léon ne protesta pas : l'argent n'était pas le plus important à ce moment-là.

**XxX**

Cloud se trouvait par terre dans ce qui était, à peine quelques minutes auparavant, le salon propre et rangé de Sephiroth. Il n'arrivait même plus à se relever tant il avait pris de coups partout sur le corps. Il semblait par ailleurs qu'il avait un fémur brisé et une de ses côtes était au moins fêlée, si pas cassée.

Le démon aux cheveux argentés venait de quitter la pièce, mais Cloud n'avait même pas entendu ce qu'il avait dit, tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était les battements frénétiques de son coeur, et une voix dans sa tête qui lui répétait qu'il devait fuir.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de ramper jusqu'à la sortie, mais Sephiroth lui barra bientôt la route. Il était revenu et tenait à la main ce qui semblait être une seringue :

« Te battre à mort n'est finalement pas très amusant... Voyons ce que donne la version overdose. »

Il se saisit du blond qui essayait de se débattre comme il pouvait et planta la seringue au moment précis où ses fenêtres volèrent en éclat, brisées par des hommes en noir.

« On ne bouge plus! »

Machinalement, Sephiroth commença a appuyé pour injecter le produit, mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir, puisqu'il se prit une balle en pleine tête, et s'écroula sur le sol.

N'ayant plus aucun soutien et aveuglé par la douleur, Cloud s'écroula à son tour, et sombra dans l'inconscience, sans même se rendre compte que ses deux meilleurs amis se précipitaient à ses côtés.

**XxX**

Et voilà, fin du chapitre. Petit cliffhanger, histoire que vous attendiez un peu le dernier chapitre.^^

Merci à vous de l'avoir lu et à la prochaine! ^^ (N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire. ^^)


	7. Chapitre 6 (END)

Bonjour/Bonsoir!^^

Tout d'abord merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire (hinatanatkae, x-sosei-x, tenebreyami et bleachhitsugaya), ça fait super plaisir. ^^

Ensuite, vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi j'ai mis autant de temps à poster cette suite, vu qu'elle a été réalisée en même temps que le reste. En fait, la réponse est simple : la fin me paraît BEAUCOUP trop niaise, maintenant que je la relis. J'ai essayé de la changer, mais vu qu'elle a été écrite en même temps que le reste de la version « Rewrite » c'était vraiment pas évident. Du coup, et finalement, je n'ai rien changé, mais ça ne me convient pas spécialement. Cependant, au moins cette histoire aura une fin!^^ Enjoy !

**Avertissement **: Scènes un peu violentes pour les plus jeunes.

Bon, voici sans plus attendre le dernier chapitre.

**Silent Law (rewrite) **

**Chapitre 6 **

_N'ayant plus aucun soutien et aveuglé par la douleur, Cloud s'écroula à son tour, et sombra dans l'inconscience, sans même se rendre compte que ses deux meilleurs amis se précipitaient à ses côtés._

**XxX**

Le salon de la demeure était un véritable chantier. Léon avait emporté Cloud jusqu'à l'hôpital le plus proche, mais Zack était resté avec Tseng et ses hommes, qui commençait à effacer les traces.

Bientôt, il ne resta que le corps de Sephiroth pour témoigner des événements survenus quelques instants auparavant.

Impressionné par la rapidité et l'efficacité de l'équipe, Zack se tourna vers son ami :

« Eh bien... On dirait que tu ne plaisantait pas quand tu parlais de votre efficacité dans ce domaine. »

Il s'approcha du corps de Sephiroth, et lui donna un petit coup de pied, histoire de vérifier qu'il était bien mort. « Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de lui? »

« Le faire disparaître créerait trop de problème. On va faire une petite mise en scène avec un « tueur fantôme » qui ne réapparaîtra jamais. De toute façon, politiquement, nous ne risquons rien. »

« Je vois. Je vais rejoindre Léon dans ce cas. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide » déclara Zack en lui faisant un petit signe de la main. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le cadavre avant de lancer :

« Au fait, joli tir. Pile entre les deux yeux. »

**XxX**

Cloud fit quelques jours de coma, à cause du produit que lui avait administré Sephiroth, mais fini par se réveiller. Il se retrouva aussitôt nez à nez avec un Léon rongé par l'inquiétude, et deux ados de 15 ans, qui le regardaient comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et murmura un vague « Salut » avec un petit sourire.

Le groupe discuta quelques minutes, avant que Zack ne passe et amène les jumeaux chercher de quoi manger : la nourriture des hôpitaux n'était pas forcément la meilleur du monde.

Le blond se tourna alors vers le brun l'air fatigué :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien d'autre après avoir entendu les vitres volés en éclat. »

Léon lui raconta l'histoire, et voyait qu'au fil de son discours, Cloud s'apaisait. A la fin, il en pleurait presque de joie : son calvaire était enfin terminé!

« Et ma moto? »

Léon se mit à rire. Son ami était blessé sur un lit d'hôpital, et une de ses principales préoccupations restait sa moto!

« Zack l'a ramené. Il a ensuite été cherché les jumeaux pour les prévenir. Ca doit bien faire une semaine qu'ils ne sont pas allés en cours... »

« Quoi?! »

« Du calme. Leurs amis leurs ont apportés tout ce qu'il y avait à faire. Par ailleurs, on n'arrivait pas à les décoller de ton lit. J'ai même demandé l'aide de Tifa en désespoir de cause, mais ça n'a pas marché non plus. »

Tout deux se mirent à rire à cette idée, Cloud imaginant très bien la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'une quinte de toux le ramène à la réalité.

« Doucement! Le médecin a dit que quand tu serais réveillé, tu en aurais encore pour quelques jours à rester ici. »

« Magnifique... » grommela ironiquement Cloud, avant de retomber dans son propre petit monde.

« Cloud? »

« Hum...? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer, maintenant, ce qu'il s'est passé, s'il te plaît? Est-ce que ce type te... touchait? Sexuellement je veux dire. Les médecins t'ont auscultés et ont dit que... »

« Les jumeaux sont au courant?! » l'interrompit aussitôt le blond.

« Non, Zack et moi ne leur avons rien dit. Et je me suis arrangé pour que le médecin ne le dise qu'à moi. Alors c'est vrai? »

Cloud soupira avant de jeter un oeil par la fenêtre.

« Ca a commencé par un colis. Une certaine Jenova a fait livrer quelque chose chez cet homme. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on en est arrivé là par la suite, mais il m'a proposé un petit boulot en tant que réceptionniste lors de ses soirées. Je sais que ta soeur me paie bien, mais les garçons ont 15 ans, et bientôt, ils voudront sans doute leurs propres véhicules, pour faire comme leurs amis. Alors j'ai accepté. »

Le blond s'interrompit, soupira une nouvelle fois et lui demanda un verre d'eau avant de reprendre : « Au début, tout se passait bien, il ne m'appelait que pour ça, mais un soir, je me suis retrouvé seul avec lui, et c'est là que j'ai compris. »

« Compris quoi? »

« Que le colis que j'avais livré plusieurs mois auparavant, en fait, c'était moi. A partir du moment où j'avais accepté sa proposition, je lui avait signé ma liberté. Et il a commencé à faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Bien sûr, au début, j'ai essayé de lui résister, mais il a menacé de me faire disparaître et de s'occuper personnellement des jumeaux par la suite. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre que lui obéir? » demanda t-il à présent en larmes.

Léon, de son côté, était partagé entre tristesse et colère intense. Il répliqua alors blessé :

« Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé? A Zack ou... à moi? »

« Je ne voulait pas vous inquiéter, ou vous entraîné avec moi. C'était mon erreur. Je devais la réparer seul... »

Léon se mit alors franchement en colère et le saisit par le col de la chemise qu'il portait.

« Tu ne réalise donc pas à quel point on... je t'aime! » cria t-il.

Cloud resta alors interdit. « Tu... m'aimes? »

Le brun devint aussitôt rouge écarlate et le lâcha.

« Oui, je t'aime! Depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Cloud sourit alors : « Merci... De m'avoir attendu tout ce temps et d'avoir toujours été là pour moi. »

**End**

Et voilà. Cette histoire est finie. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour en connaître le dénouement. J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu (au moins un peu).

Et j'espère revenir avec une autre (meilleur) histoire sur FF un jour. ^^

A la prochain.

Et encore merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus et motivés pour finir cette histoire.


End file.
